Nuestra historia
by Another Crazy Writer
Summary: Había aprendido que existían personas por las cuales estaría dispuesto a arriesgar todo, incluso si eso implicaba salir lastimado en el proceso, pues Izuku lo valía y por él estaría dispuesto a lanzarse en picada.
1. Afecto

Tododeku Week _(9-15 de julio)_

 _Día uno._

 ** _Tema:_** _warmth (calor/afecto)_

 ** _Frase:_** _Ser valiente es amar a alguien sin condiciones, sin esperar nada a cambio. Sólo dar. Eso requiere coraje, porque nadie quiere ser lastimado".-_ _Madonna._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece (ya quisiera), esta obra está realizada por fines meramente recreativos._

...

Si alguien llegaba a preguntarle alguna vez como fue que empezó su noviazgo con Midoriya, probablemente no sabría responder con exactitud. El inicio de su lazo fue discreto, el amor entre ellos comenzó a brotar bajo la superficie, floreciendo como una pequeña pero fuerte flor bajo la adversidad. Sin darse cuenta habían pasado de ser compañeros con una relación un tanto extraña y complicada a convertirse en algo inefable.

Si le preguntaran, quizás posaría lentamente su dedo índice sobre su barbilla para pensar, deteniéndose unos cuantos momentos antes de comenzar a enlistar todo aquello que le hizo interesarse por el muchacho. Explicaría cómo le encantaban todas y cada una de las cosas que lo hacían especial, desde la forma en la que se emocionaba de sobremanera sobre algunas cosas hasta el grado de comenzar a hablar con una velocidad increíble, hasta su sonrisa capaz de derretir sus barreras en cuestión de segundos. Cada detalle en su persona le hacía sentirse completo y capaz de afrontar cualquier adversidad que la vida pusiera delante de él. Izuku había derretido el hielo y extinguido las llamas que protegían su corazón en meros de instantes. Le había mostrado que existía un camino más allá del odio y el desprecio. Pero sobre todo, le brindo una razón para seguir y un lugar al que pertenecer.

Su hogar se encontraba justo entre el bosque que formaban los irises de su salvador, al lado de noche estrellada que se dibujaba en sus mejillas, disfrutando de la cálida brisa que llegaba desde el mar de sus sonrisas.

 _A decir verdad, comencé este drabble el mismo día que debía ser publicado, por problemas de horarios y organización no pudo ser revisado por mi beta hasta altas horas de la noche, razón por la cual no he alcanzado a publicarlo puntualmente, aunque quería hacerlo._

 _A pesar de todo me ha gustado bastante el resultado final (Aunque la historia no tiene casi nada que ver con la frase del día, debo trabajar en eso), siento que para ser algo de última hora ha salido bastante bien. Aun así, espero poder tener el tiempo para hacer cosas con mayor extensión y profundidad para los próximos días de la semana, oremos por eso._

 _Reconozco que publico esto algo tarde, pero tuve muchos problemas con la plataforma, no me dejaba subir ningún documento ni publicar historia alguna._

 _Debo confesar que nunca antes había participado en una dinámica parecida, así que no me acostumbro a organizar los tiempos para esta actividad, espero acostumbrarme con el tiempo y organizarme mejor._

 _Como siempre agradecimientos a la grandiosa zephyr870_

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Nos leemos luego~_


	2. Inseguridades

Día 2

Tema: _inseguridades_

Frase

 _No tiene sentido volver al ayer, porque era una persona diferente entonces"_

 _It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then." ―_ _Lewis Carroll_

 _Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, la historia esta hecha con fines meramente recreativos._

Su infancia distaba enormemente de lo que se consideraría ordinario.

Cuántas veces no le habían hecho creer que él no era normal, que relacionarse con las demás personas (inclusive con sus hermanos) sería una total pérdida de tiempo, que no era el tipo de persona a la cual se le permitiría disfrutar de juegos ni sonrisas.

Paso varios años creyendo que estar solo era lo mejor, que al acercarse a otros solo podría causarles daño, como pasó con su querida madre.

Pero al conocer a Izuku todo comenzó a parecerle diferente. La vida comenzó a cobrar sentido a su lado, era Midoriya quien lo había sacado del abismo de monotonía y desesperación que llevaba por vida.

Fue él, como un ángel, tan puro y etéreo que le recordó lo bello que el mundo podía llegar a ser y le ánimo para enmendar sus errores.

Izuku tan lleno de vida, esperanzas y energía que brillaba con tal intensidad que Shoto no podía evitar sentir que no le merecía.

Y es que Midoriya era tan distinto de él que no podía empezar a enumerar las diferencias que les separaban. Sin embargo, era justo aquello que los volvía diferentes lo que los enlazaba irremediablemente, una y otra vez, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bienvenidos nuevamente a la sección "soy un asco para seguir los temas y las frases y me termino yendo por las ramas" :D_

 _Ya en serio, tenía esta pequeña historia a medio terminar desde hace mucho tiempo, casi un año (así es como comprobamos que soy malísima para las weeks), pero al releerla se me hizo una lástima dejarla encapsulada por el resto de los tiempos, así que he decidido terminarla._

 _Lamento si quedo algo rara la historia, pero es que he estado en un bloqueo creativo últimamente y no he dispuesto del tiempo que me gustaría para poder escribir o hacer otras actividades. Así que he decidido obligarme a escribir un poco más seguido) así sea medio forzado porque la inspiración no haya querido tocar la puerta) y al menos terminar con los temas de esta semana, aunque me tarde un rato._

 _Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía o error en la redacción._

 _Hasta luego._


	3. Confianza

_Día 3._

 _Tema: Confianza._

 _Frase: "Uno roba libros, el otro asalta el cielo" ―Markus Zusak, La ladrona de libros_

 _Quote: "One was a book thief. The other stole the sky." ― Markus Zusak, The Book Thief_

* * *

Midoriya amaba las historias.

Siempre había sido un lector empedernido, gozaba de manera sobrenatural el perderse en las historias fantásticas que salían de la imaginación de los autores y cobraban vida dentro de él de mil maneras diferentes.

La cara de ensoñación de Izuku al leer era algo que nunca aburriría a Shoto. Le encantaba ver a sus grandes y expresivos ojos adentrarse entre un mar de palabras y misterios que sólo podía soñar con desglosar.

A veces descubriría a Izuku espiándolo discretamente, escondido detrás de la gruesa tapa de un libro, asomando curiosamente su mirada hacia el dueño de su corazón, sus noches y sus suspiros.

Sus ojos se conectarían por momentos que se sabrían eternos, transmitiéndose todo el cariño que se profesaban el uno al otro a través de esa simple mirada. Entonces Izuku le sonreiría y él sabría que, a su lado, todo iría bien en la vida.

Shoto era una historia de batallas silenciosas, desbordantes emociones ocultas detrás de una fachada de desinterés cimentada bajo la sombra de un doloroso pasado; sonrisas ocultas entre murmullos incomprendidos de guerras inacabadas.

Izuku era misterio, cariño y descubrimiento. La única persona capaz de hacerlo volar por los cielos y bajarlo nuevamente a la tierra, a su lugar favorito, ese que se creaba en el espacio entre sus brazos y le hacía sentir que era su razón para estar vivo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Si alguien tenía duda ahora está claro como el agua que valgo para apegarme a las frases o temas de los días y termino haciendo cualquier cosa sin relación aparente._

 _Aunque no es lo mejor que he escrito y no me ha dejado del todo satisfecha, confieso que he encontrado cierto gusto culposo por este drabble._

 _Como prometí, vamos avanzando a paso lento pero seguro con los temas de esta actividad. Espero terminar antes de que sea la week de este año._

 _En fin, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia háganmelo saber._

 _Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y de redacción_

 _¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
